Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie
Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie is a 2018 Philippine curriculum-based comedy film based on the curriculum-based television sitcom Iskul Bukol, directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, starring The Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano in the lead role. It is part of the Iskul Bukol franchise and the official entry to the 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival. It was produced by IBC Film Productions and Secarats Talent Management Services and was released nationwide under the banner of IBC Films and Secarats Films. The film received mixed reviews. It is the fifth film in the Iskul Bukol film series after Iskul Bukol the Movie in 1978, Iskul Bukol Freshmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008. Due to its popularity in 2018, the movie adaptation was also the first television sitcom created by IBC and Secarats Television to be adapted by IBC Films and Secarats Films. In this, Gerald (Gerald Pesigan) at Villain High School (VHS) devises a plan to discredit his rival Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) at Diliman High School. Joyce (Abestano) must retrieve the crown from Novaliches to save Ma'am Maxene and the villanic world from Gerald's plan. Villain High School (VHS) is a fake gang of high school evildoers, consisting of Gerald, Josh, Vincent and Kyle that serve the public high school antagonistic faction. VHS was created by the Department of Education (DepEd) to form the public high school villainous group. Cast 'Lead cast' *Joyce Abestano as Joyce Escalera 'Main cast' * Tonton Gutierrez as Tonton Escalera *Maxene Magalona as Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene *Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga *Basti Gonzales as Basti Ungasis *Mr. Fu as Principal Mr. Fu *Raniaah Padilla as Raniaah Escalera *Angelica Marañon as Angelica Pangilinan *Alyanna Angeles as Alyanna Garcia *Andres Muhlach as Andres Bautista *Amanda Lapus as Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda *Tess Antonio as Anita "Aning" Francia *Victor Basa as Victor Tejada Also starring (Villain High School) *Gerald Pesigan as Gerald Palanca *Josh Yape as Josh Zambala *John Vincent Servilla as Vincent Paderna *Kyle Kevin Ang as Kevin Balara *Denise Laurel as Ma'am Denise Garcia 'Supporting cast' *Karen delos Reyes as Karen Loyzaga *Gabriel Lucas as Gabriel Loyzaga *Chin Chin Gutierrez as Chin Chin Ungasis *Ryan Ramos as Police S/SPO1 Ryan Diaz *Jef Gaitan as Jef Pangilinan *Queenie Rehman as Queenie Garcia *Dante Ponte as Dante Bautista *Fenech Veloso as Fenech Velasco *Dexie Daulat as Dexie Laxamana *Raymond Bagatsing as Raymond Velasco *Matthew Mendoza as Matthew Laxamana *Mianne Fajardo as Mianne Gaviola *Sajj Geronimo as Sajj Solizar * Nathaniel Britt as Nathaniel Guevara *Miguel David as Miguel Moreno *Gwen Garimond as Gwen Remulla *Aries Ace Espanola as Aries Pedrosa *Benedict Iniong as Benedict Salamante *Antonio Tria as Antonio Aguas *Veyda Inoval as Veyda Ababa *Marcine Panganiban as Marcine Vega *Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia Montenegro *Spencer Reyes as Mr. Spencer *Robby Mananquil as Robby Arellano * Gina Pareño as Aling Gina * Tart Carlos as Dorina "Doris" Malasig * Viveika Ravanes as Isabel "Sabel" Fortuna *Dang Cruz as Yaya Janice *Carlo Tirona as Carlo Santos Production On June 18, 2018, Department of Education (DepEd) announced the 10 entries competing for the 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival (MMFF), which includes the Iskul Bukol movie. Joyce Abestano will reprise their roles for the movie, which will premiere on December 25, 2018. The film is said to be the continuation of the curriculum-based sitcom, following the MMFF, by early December 2018. In several recent interviews and appearances, Abestano also impressed that the sitcom to continue focus on the high school story aired on television when the MMFF movie is being shown in cinemas as the schedule conflicts of Abestano. 'Filming' Principal photography of Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie where the production team started filming and began in August 30, 2018. The film was shot in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. On September 10, a video clip of Abestano on the set of the film was posted on the teen actress' Instagram account. During filming, Gutierrez was also given advice by lead actress Abestano and director Bert de Leon and Nilyano Reyna on how to acomplish things correctly. Filming was wrapped on September 28, 2018. Release Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie was released nationwide on 25 December 2018 under IBC Films and Secarats Films, as an official entry to the 44th Metro Manila Film Festival. 'Marketing' The teaser trailer of the film was released on YouTube on October 20, 2018. It was followed by its official trailer on 4 December 2018. This was followed by extensive TV spots on IBC network and its sister cable channels. It was also heavily promoted on the social media accounts of IBC Films, Secarats, IBC and its subsidiaries including Joyce Abestano's official Facebook account where he has over 13 million likes. A special dedicated page was also created by IBC Films on its official website. The official poster of Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie was released on November 17, 2018; alongside another competing 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival entry, Computer Man: The Movie. 'Music' The official theme song of the film is the title of the hit song Iskul Bukol which was performed by Joyce Abestano, which is also used in the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom. References Category:2018 films Category:Philippine films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Teen films Category:Philippine high school films Category:Philippine teen films Category:English-language films Category:Tagalog-language films Category:Filipino-language films Category:IBC Films Category:Secarats Films Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:2010s high school films